Tyrannosaurus rex (Isla Nublar)/Film
|species = Tyrannosaurus rex |role = Park Attraction (formerly) |status = Alive |born = Circa. 1989 }} The Tyrannosaurus rex of the film version of Jurassic Park, nicknamed Roberta in Phil Tippett's storyboards for the first film, though also refered by her novel and Jurassic Park: The Game nickname Rexy/Rexie, is a female Tyrannosaurus that appears in , , and . She is known for participating in several incidents on Isla Nublar and for saving the major human participants involved in these incidents from other dangerous creatures, albeit indirectly. Behavioral characteristics This T. rex is the largest carnivore living on Isla Nublar and, as such, grew into a fearless, bold, and domineering beast who walks the line between heroine and villainess, largely motivated by two goals: keep intruders off her territory, and eat any prey she finds there. Even in old age, she was still relentless, launching herself at the Indominus rex the moment she had seen it. In many circumstances, her own hunger and hostility was indirectly helpful to others, such as her feeding on raptors chasing Alan, Ellie, Lex and Tim and indirectly saving them. The animal also exhibited a sense of honor and fairness, sparing Blue for her services with a small nod. Additonally, her brawn and ferocity was partnered with a good dose of intelligence as she checked her fence to see if it was working. Story Creation As suggested on JurassicWorld.com, the T. rex was born approximately in late 1989 or early 1990The Jurassic World website states that the Tyrannosaurus rex they have has been on Isla Nublar for 25 years. The only T. rex that was known to have lived in Isla Nublar was her. Her year of birth can also be estimated to be before June of 1990 using this knowledge. inside the InGen Compound of Isla Sorna where she spent a few months of her life inside the lab being taken care of by its workers before being transported to Isla Nublar to live in the Tyrannosaur Paddock as an attraction for InGen's Jurassic Park. JurassicWorld.com's map of Isla Nublar states that her paddock was designed to house a juvenile of her species to live with her, but it is unknown if a juvenile was ever transported to the paddock. Isla Nublar Incident (1993) When the inspection team constituting of vertebrate paleontologist Dr. Alan Grant, paleobotanist Dr. Ellie Sattler, chaotician Dr. Ian Malcolm, lawyer Donald Gennaro, and John Hammond’s grandchildren Lex and Tim Murphy took a tour of the Park, the Tyrannosaurus was initially a no-show. Although computer technician Ray Arnold attempted to lure her to her paddock fence by tantalizing her with a goat, however, the T. rex still refused to answer the call. Dr. Alan Grant, observing this, surmised that it was because she wanted to hunt her prey rather than have it offered to her. Later that night, a tropical storm forced the tour to be turned around sometime after the group visited the Triceratops Paddock. Unfortunately, due to Dennis Nedry’s programming, the tour vehicles that the tour group was shut down in front of the paddock with its electrified fencing in the same state as well. At this point, the T. rex revealed herself to the visitors by eating the goat left by the fence as bait, her hunger probably having eclipsed her pride. Gennaro, in a fit of panic, left his tour car and ran to the nearby restroom hut on a toilet to hide. By that point, the Tyrannosaurus rex moved to the disabled fencing and ripped the fencing apart with her teeth; she proceeded to step through her mangled handiwork and roar triumphantly. After a minute or two of exploring and investigating the Explorers, her attention was aroused by the light that was emitted from a flashlight Lex had activated in the front Explorer. Unaware that the source of the light was inside the car, she walked right to the front door and peered out into the jungle in front of the SUV. It was not until Tim slammed the open door next to the rex that she had discovered the source of the light. Now confident that the light was coming from inside the Explorer and that there were interesting objects inside, she set to attacking the mysterious vehicle in front of her, searching for a way to get at Lex and Tim to eat them. After failing to get at them through the vehicle's skylight, the T. rex flipped the car over and proceeded to savage the undercarriage and right rear tire whilst crushing it under her massive foot. Thanks to the efforts of Dr. Grant and Dr. Malcolm, the T. rex was briefly distracted. The T. rex followed Dr. Malcolm as he fled toward the Tyrannosaur Paddock Bathroom, where she injured him by flinging the mathematician into the air just as her head came crashing through the door, causing Malcolm to be buried in the wreckage. The destruction of the building revealed the cowering Gennaro, who she proceeded to devour while Dr. Grant rescued the kids inside the car. Before long, however, the T. rex returned and pushed the vehicle over the cliff while Tim was still inside and pushing Lex and Dr. Grant off the edge with the car, though the three survived and slept in a tree for the night after they got out of the car. As park game warden Robert Muldoon and Dr. Sattler were in the Tyrannosaurus Paddock investigating the whereabouts of the survivors and had found Dr. Malcolm, she attacked the search party. Muldoon and Sattler had heard the T. rex roar several times before during the search and just before her ambush Malcolm heard The T. rex's footsteps. The T. rex attacked suddenly, without warning, crashing through a line of trees where she began chasing them through a tree lined corridor. After a very close chase, she was unsuccessful in catching them, and so she finally gave up, letting the trio escape to the visitor center. The next day, during Grant’s, Tim’s, and Lex’s continued trek to the Visitors' Center, they found themselves in the Gallimimus Enclosure, and witnessed a stampeding herd of Gallimimus. They ran alongside the dinosaurs momentarily before hiding behind a fallen log. As they watched the herd, it was suddenly ambushed by the T. rex who came roaring out of the bushes in their path, stumbling a Gallimimus. This Gallimimus tried to run away, but was too slow to react, and the Tyrannosaur lunged at it, catching the dinosaur in her jaws before proceeding to shake the Gallimimus to death. Dr. Grant, Lex and Tim watched in amazement as the T. rex started to feast on the carcass. Lex begged Dr. Grant for them to go, to which Grant obliged. However, Tim continued to stare in fascination and so had to be forcibly taken away by Dr. Grant. She never fully consumed this Gallimimus and its remains were still present in the location where it had died by October 6, 2002, over a decade later. Image from the Masrani backdoor. The T. rex later made her way to the Visitor Centre, entering the lobby through the uncompleted side and grabbed a Raptor from mid-air just as it was to pounce on the humans and crushed it in her jaws. Using the distraction that she provided, the humans fled. Meanwhile, another raptor that pursued the group through the Visitors Center pounced on the larger theropod. She snapped at her but could not reach her as the raptor continued to rip and tear madly. Rolling her head, the Raptor fell into the T. rex's mouth where she was killed and then thrown against the Tyrannosaurus skeleton, bringing it down with a crash. Having conquered her prey, the T. rex let out a mighty bellow in triumph as the "When Dinosaurs Ruled the Earth" sign fell to the ground. In the aftermath of the incident, The T. rex went wild and lived on Isla Nublar for about a decade, probably surviving off any of the herbivorous dinosaurs that managed to survive the incident. Jurassic World According to the Masrani backdoor, during the construction of Jurassic World, Vic Hoskins and his team of InGen Security Division troopers encountered The T. rex on April 19, 2002.In the archived message "WEEK 3" of the Masrani backdoor Vic Hoskins writes about "staring a seven-ton predator in the eyes" in the first year of construction of Jurassic World, in which InGen Security was on Isla Nublar to defend the construction workers there. The only predator known on Isla Nublar that reaches this weight is Tyrannosaurus and since there was no other T. rex confirmed to have been on the island at the time of the 1993 Isla Nublar Incident the creature encountered by Hoskins was the t. rex. Sometime later or in the encounter with InGen Security, the T. rex was captured and put back into captivity where she lived in the T. rex Kingdom attraction of the dinosaur park.Jurassic World director Colin Trevorrow as well as Industrial Light and Magic members Geoff Campbell and Steve Jubinville have stated that the T. rex from Jurassic World was indeed the same individual that appeared in Jurassic Park. She was still fed goats like before, but to bring her out, a flare would be thrown to get her attention. She served as one of the most popular attractions, particularly at feeding time. Isla Nublar Incident (2015) She mainly stayed in her paddock for most of the incident, until she became involved when Claire Dearing told Lowery Cruthers to open her enclosure's door after Claire's nephew Gray Mitchell told her that there needed to be another dinosaur to help kill Indominus rex during the final battle of the incident. Using flares, Claire guided the T. rex to the Indominus rex where she threw the flare at the hybrid. Crashing through Main Street's mounted Spinosaurus ''skeleton, the Tyrannosaur challenged the ''I. rex ''with an almighty bellow. When the hybrid did not back down, the ''T. rex attacked her viciously. Initially the elderly Tyrannosaur had the advantage, landing several bites to the I. rex's neck, but after being able to claw her viciously with its huge arms, the tables were quickly turned, with the T. rex thrown down against the Jurassic Traders Outpost, destroying it in the process and almost killing Owen Grady and Gray and Zach Mitchell. However, before the Indominus could kill her, Blue, the surviving Velociraptor of the battle, intervened by lunging onto the I. rex, giving the T. rex time to get up off the ground. With Blue latched onto the hybrid Roberta grabbed the Indominus dragging her and slamming her bodily into the nearby buildings of Main Street. At one point, Blue rode on the T. rex's back while she smashed the I. rex into one of the buildings. She finally flung the hybrid near the edge of the Jurassic World Lagoon where the Mosasaurus that resided there leaped out of the water to snatch the I. rex and drag it underwater, drowning the hybrid. After the fight, the T. rex and Blue looked at each other for a moment. Despite previous animosity with Raptors, the T. rex decided to spare Blue, thanking the raptor for her help with a small nod before walking away, wild once more. In the aftermath of the incident, the T. rex stomped onto the Control Center helipad and took in the ruined park that had become void of any people, warming her wounds in the rising sun before letting out her signature roar, claiming the island as hers once again. ''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom The ''T. rex is confirmed to return for the sequel, Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. A couple of leak photos revealed that she will be captured again, and likely be transported off the island. There would also be scenes where she would be portrayed via animatronic for the first time since the first film. |left]] At some point during the destruction of the island by the eruption of Mt Sibo, Owen and his group encounters the ''T. rex again, who had just saved them from a Carnotaurus as they were about to escape in a gyrosphere, killing the Carnotaurus in the process. Some times later on, Owen and Claire find her in a truck, where Owen says "This is gonna be awesome", and looks into the T. rex's eye as she awakens from her tranquilized slumber. As she wakes up, she notices Owen and tries to eat him, but just misses. In another scene, the T. rex is seen at night during a rain storm near the Jurassic World Lagoon roaring at a nearby helicopter. Another scene shows the T. rex, after it escaped the Lockwood Manor, breaking into a nearby zoo and roaring at a lion. Gallery T. rex chases Claire TV Spot 31 screenshot.png Rexy preparing for battle with Indominus rex.jpg Rexy Roar Attack.png Rexy Roar.jpg Blue and Rexy after the fight .jpg Jurassicworld-trex-ending-1.jpg T.rex Attack.JPG Whendinosaursruledtheearth.gif Tyrannosaurus Chasing Jeep.jpg Tyrannosaurus-smells.jpg T-Rex.png T-Rex 2.png 320px-Get off my back!.png Images-3.jpeg 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000.PNG RaptorAttakRex-1024x644.png 2bf966f7753ed6edb75dfffde4e5e155.png Jurassic park tyrannosaurus.jpg DVDPlay 2009-05-23 16-48-45-52.jpg DVDPlay 2009-05-23 15-28-14-61.jpg AftermathofBattle.jpg Tyrannosaurus-eating-goat.jpg Tyrannosaurus kills the chicken mimic.gif T. rex vs I. rex01.jpg Blue and Rexy after the fight.jpg Rexy_dying.jpg Tumblr nq27162bTU1u3wpxvo1 540.gif jurassicworld-trex-ending-2.jpg Margaritavilledestored.jpg|''T. rex'' smashing Indominus rex into the Margaritaville 8LpsavP.jpg|''T. rex'' animatronic from the upcoming Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. Awesome-Trailer-Tease-1.png|''T. rex'' in one of the teasers for Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Awesome-Trailer-Tease-2.png|Owen tending to T. rex as she is slowly waking up Awesome-Trailer-Tease-3.png|Close-up of the T. rex's eye Screenshot 2018-02-04 at 3.40.46 PM.png|''T. rex'' attacking Owen in the Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Super Bowl trailer Rexy slams carno by zalgo529-dbw27v7.jpg blue-takes-the-indoraptor-jurassic-world-fallen-kingdom-trailer-2-42.jpg|The T. rex roaring at helicopter in the Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Super Bowl trailer T-rex_dpg.jpg Screenshot_2018-04-02-15-55-16.png screen_shot_2018_04_12_at_5_31_36_pm_by_zalgo529-dc8n9q4.png Screenshot 2018-04-14 at 12.02.05 PM.png Screenshot 2018-04-14 at 12.02.03 PM.png Screenshot 2018-04-14 at 12.01.49 PM.png Screenshot 2018-04-14 at 12.01.34 PM.png finaltrailer28vo2p.jpg|Owen and Claire inspecting a tranquilized T. rex finaltrailer5w4qkb.jpg finaltrailer725aswi.jpg Screenshot 2018-04-18 at 10.01.25 PM.png Screenshot 2018-04-18 at 10.01.05 PM.png Screenshot 2018-04-18 at 10.01.06 PM.png Screenshot 2018-04-18 at 10.01.23 PM.png Screenshot 2018-04-18 at 10.18.39 PM.png Screenshot 2018-04-19 at 4.18.04 PM.png jurassic_world_fallen_kingdom__tyrannosaurus_rex_by_sonichedgehog2-dc9fqmi.png rexy (2).png Jurassic world fallen kingdom tyrannosaurus v2 by sonichedgehog2-dcaly76.png jurassic_world_fallen_kingdom__tyrannosaurus_v3_by_sonichedgehog2-dcb00cn.png 993d8402-1a7f-404b-8bde-8223a82b2483 (2).png 993d8402-1a7f-404b-8bde-8223a82b2483.png|''T. rex'' roaring at lion while lion roars back Screenshot 2018-05-08 at 7.01.30 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-11 at 4.10.31 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-15 at 3.06.57 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-15 at 3.05.46 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-15 at 3.05.57 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-16 at 3.29.18 PM.png Behind the scenes see Jurassic Park Tyrannosaurus rex Animatronics Like its novel counterpart, the T. rex was supposed to die in the Jurassic Park film, but this was changed.Nerdist Podcast - Episode 772: Kathleen Kennedy (December 16, 2015) Retrieved from http://nerdist.com/nerdist-podcast-kathleen-kennedy/ The T. rex's animatronic in would occasionally malfunction in the rain. The original ending to Jurassic Park did not feature the T. rex's involvement at all. The Velociraptor pack would have been killed by the two mounted skeletons inside the Visitor Center, one being impaled by a rib of one of the skeleton as it collapsed and the other by Dr. Grant taking control of a crane where he moved the second raptor into the jaws of the T. rex skeleton where it would become crushed by its jaws.Return to Jurassic Park: Making Prehistory(Shay, Duncan) The Making of Jurassic Park, p. 118. Another scrapped ending was that only one of the raptors was to be killed by one of the skeletons falling on it while the remaining raptor was shot by John Hammond.Sharpio, Mark. (1993, August) In the Shadow of the Dinosaurs. Fangoria, 27. Retrieved from http://www.jurassicworlduniverse.com/wordpress/wp-content/uploads/2015/05/199308-fangoria-125.pdf Director Steven Spielberg scrapped these endings because he realized that Tyrannosaurus rex was one of the stars of the film only rivaled by Velociraptor. This ending was further prompted by the success Industrial Light and Magic had from the CGI model of the T. rex. A Jurassic World sight gag is shown where the T. rex destroyed the Main Street's Spinosaurus skeleton to kill the Indominus, referencing the fight in Jurassic Park III where a Spinosaur killed a T. rex and the scene's backlash. In Jurassic World, the T. rex sounds like the Tyrannosaur Buck from instead of her sounds from Jurassic Park. It's possible that the filmmakers wanted it to sound older, as she lived from the 1993 Isla Nublar Incident, which was 22 years ago. However, her original roar from did not go unused. She issued her original call twice during her battle with the Indominus. The T. rex also appears as a cameo in another Spielberg movie, Ready Player One, which was shown during a promo with her trying to attack one of the main characters by running after the Back To the Future Delorean, which is a reference to the first Jurassic Park film. Notes and references Category:Jurassic Park (film) characters Category:Jurassic World characters Category:Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom characters Category:Named animals